Garlemald
Garlemald, more commonly referred to as the Garlean Empire , is a major world power in Final Fantasy XIV. The empire is located to the northeast of Eorzea, and is one of the main antagonist groups, having sought to annex the realm as one of its territories for the last fifteen years. Imperial technology is far ahead of the Eorzean city-states', specializing in magitek machinery and airships. Their magitek is powered by a substance called ceruleum, a component mined from below the earth or obtained by draining elemental crystals; it is said that the origin of Unaspected Crystals may be simply the removal of their ceruleum. Story Thousands of years ago, the people of the island city of Goug were forced to abandon their home because of a massive cataract that opened in the ocean nearby. They traveled to the continent of Ilsabard and eventually became one of the ancestors of the Garlean people. Until around fifty years ago, due to Garleans' inability to use magick compared to the "lesser races", the Garlemald Republic was a remote and sparsely populated nation occupying little more than a fraction of the northlands. The Ascian Emet-Selch, assuming the identity of a brilliant Legatus named Solus zos Galvus, brought about a technological revolution with the discovery of ceruleum. Solus established Garlemald as a world power within a single generation with himself as its emperor. He began a campaign of conquering other nations with his magitek forces, such as Doma, under the pretense of exterminating the practice of primal-summoning while presenting the other races as barbarians. Fifteen years prior to the game's events, in the year 1557 of the Sixth Astral Era, the Garleans launched an attack on the city-states of Eorzea, using powerful machinery far more advanced than those of their enemies. The Garleans' massive airships wreaked havoc on the northern part of Aldenard and the most powerful of these city-states, Ala Mhigo, fell under the command of Legatus Gaius van Baelsar. Though the remaining states were forced to put aside their differences to battle the new foe, the empire never attacked the southern nations due to the emergence of primals in Eorzea following the destruction of the Agrius at Lake Silvertear in a skirmish with Midgardsormr and the Dravanian Horde. The Eorzean city-states, not wanting the purposeless warriors and armies they established to resort to criminal activities, established guilds and services for the profession of "adventurer", beginning what became known as the "Age of Adventure". Before the Calamity Peace slowly returned to Eorzea until the events of ''Final Fantasy XIV'' 1.0 when the Garleans resumed their invasion. In Gridania, two adventurers—Yda Hext and Papalymo Totolymo—were found lost in the woods and welcomed into town. Part of their objective was to spy on the town and discover if they are preparing to start a war against the empire, though it is unknown if they were sent there by the Garleans or not. Giant machines were spotted in the forests surrounding Gridania while wiping out the Sylph camps. The Sylphs came to the Path of the Twelve seeking help as the "metal ones" were destroying their seedlings; the Warrior of Light and company learned that the empire was preparing a strong position to launch an attack against Gridania and the beast tribes residing in the Black Shroud. Sending linkpearls in all the major city states of Aldenard and Vylbrand to promise protection from the beastmen and their "eikons" to those willing to surrender, Garlemald began to dispatch legions throughout Eorzea. Units engaged in combat within Thanalan, as well as the Black Shroud. The Legatus of the VIIth Legion, the notorious Nael van Darnus, secured the Ishgardian stronghold known as the Dzemael Darkhold for its vast crystal deposits in the caves for ceruleum harvesting. An unnamed legion infiltrated and planted strange technology within the Thousand Maws of Toto-Rak, again for reasons unknown. Darnus conceived a plan to eliminate the primals and beast tribes of Eorzea with Project Meteor by calling down the moon Dalamud, what his family knew to actually be an Allagan relic. This drew opposition from not only Eorzea's populace but even Gaius, who felt that Meteor was too extreme a solution. Wanting to conquer an intact Eorzea rather than its ashes, he provided intel to adventurers about the Lunar Transmitter housed at Castrum Novum. Despite their efforts at sabotaging the transmitter and killing Darnus, Dalamud's descent continued undeterred. Seventh Umbral Era During the Battle of Carteneau where the Eorzean forces clashed with the VIIth Legion, the Seventh Umbral Calamity came to pass when Dalamud shattered upon entering Hydaelyn's atmosphere with the released Elder Primal Bahamut devastating Eorzea. Gaius and the remaining imperial forces retreated while the rest were consumed in flame. Though Solus decided to halt Eorzea's conquest to prepare for his final days as emperor, Gaius would renew the campaign five years after the Calamity. The Garleans take residence in a few imperial outposts that endured the Calamity. Gaius receives aid from the Ascian Lahabrea to obtain the Allagan anti-primal war machine, Ultima Weapon. Once the weapon is refurbished with magitek by Nero tol Scaeva, Gaius uses it to absorb the primals Ifrit, Titan, and Garuda to deter and intimidate both the beast tribes and the city-states. In the face of Gaius's ultimatum, the city-states rally together to repel the Garlean invasion with a counterstrike called Operation Archon, the end goal being the destruction of the Ultima Weapon. This culminates in Gaius's final defeat and presumed death as his stronghold, Praetorium, is destroyed. Seventh Astral Era Since Gaius's downfall the threat of Garlean invasion has largely been eliminated with Nero tol Scaeva among the remaining Garleans in Eorzea. Ala Mhigo is under the control of Zenos yae Galvus, the Garlean crown prince and former viceroy of Doma who named Yotsuyu goe Brutus as his replacement. Yotsuyu's conduct drove many Domans out of the country and the refugees arrive in Eorzea and bring word of a civil war in Garlemald stemming from a succession crisis following Solus's death. The late emperor's grandson, Varis zos Galvus, is crowned the new emperor. Varis resumes the conquest of Eorzea while learning the truth of the empire's founding. He had planted a spy in Eorzea known as "the Ivy" back when the Grand Companies were re-instated to combat Project Meteor. During the events of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Varis and Regula van Hydrus travel to the Sea of Clouds in pursuit of Archbishop Thordan VII, believing he had the key to reach Azys Lla. The Vundu tribe of Vanu Vanu has summoned their primal, Bismarck, which begins devouring the aether-rich floating islands (including the one with the key). Unable or unwilling to distinguish the Vundu from less hostile tribes, the VIth Legion invades Ok'Zundu and prepares to exterminate them as an extreme measure to deter primal summoning. At the village, Varis personally meets the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud Leveilleur. The Garleans back off due to the intervention of Lucia goe Junius, especially now that Thordan has stolen the key with the Ascians' aid. After Cid nan Garlond breaks through the barrier surrounding Azys Lla, the new super-dreadnaught, Gration, ambushes them. A last-ditch assault by Ysayle Dangoulain, in the form of the primal Shiva, freezes the ceruleum engines of the great dreadnaught, forcing it to remain moored at the Garlean outpost in the Gamma Quadrant where the imperials set up an outpost. Regula van Hydrus seeks to reach the Aetherochemical Research Facility, hoping to learn how the Allagans bound the ancient Warring Triad on behalf of the emperor. These efforts are thwarted by the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, and Regula clashes with the Warrior of Light on three occasions, each time forced to withdraw. A soldier in his legion has unwittingly run afoul of a trap that Sophia the Goddess planted for the Allagans, which sets in motion both her awakening and eventually the awakening of Zurvan the Demon. Regula concludes that the Allagan containment technology was ultimately faulty and thus is not of use to the emperor. He sacrifices himself to keep Zurvan sealed, believing the Echo is a more valuable weapon to combat primals. Rhalgr's Beacon War between the Garlean Empire and the Eorzean Alliance truly commences through the actions of the Ala Mhigan zealot Ilberd Feare who manipulated his faction of the Ala Mhigan Resistance to land a surprise raid on Baelsar's Wall. It doubles as a mass sacrifice to summon the primal that Doman witnesses name "Shinryu", which is defeated by Omega. With an imperial response inevitable, the Eorzean Alliance prepares an offensive to retake Ala Mhigo led by General Raubahn Aldynn. Ala Mhigo and Doma are under the viceroy Zenos yae Galvus, Legatus of the XIIth Imperial Legion and the crown prince of Garlemald. Unlike Gaius, Zenos has little interest in governing, preferring the thrill of battle and viewing his subjects as prey. Under suggestion of Fordola rem Lupis, he launches a surprise raid on the Resistance base at Rhalgr's Reach. Zenos toys with the Warrior of Light in combat before losing interest as the Eorzean Alliance brings reinforcements. As a result of this major setback, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn travel to the Far East to aid the Doman Liberation Front to force the XIIth Legion to fight on two fronts while the Ala Mhigan Resistance recovers. Once Doma is liberated, the Scions rejoin the Eorzean Alliance who plan to renew their offensive to take Castellum Velodyna and push further into Gyr Abania. Zenos offers limited resistance to Raubahn's advancement, instead inviting them to the "royal hunt" and awaiting to see how strong the Warrior of Light has become. Using research by Aulus mal Asina, Zenos becomes a "Resonant"—infused with an artificial version of the Echo. They recover Shinryu's bound form in Gyr Abania and Zenos demonstrates his acquired Resonant powers by fusing into the primal's body before it is destroyed by the Warrior of Light. Zenos acknowledges the Warrior as his worthy rival before taking his own life as the XIIth Legion surrenders Ala Mhigo to the Eorzean Alliance. Emperor Varis proceeds to restore order as the Ascian Elidibus possesses Zenos's body to remove the rumors of the prince's demise and rally the army to fight the Alliance. However, having it coincide with the First Star's consumption in the Flood of Light to maximize the poison's lethality, the Ascians intended these events to invoke an Eighth Umbral Calamity by using the Black Rose poison gas during the war, with Eorzea reduced to a lifeless wasteland. The Calamity was averted by the Warrior of Light saving the First while Zenos, whose Resonance had him transcend his humanity, reclaims his body from Elidibus, and murders Varis to halt Black Rose's production. With Estinien Wyrmblood and Gaius Baelsar falsely accused of murdering Varis, and Zenos nowhere to be found, Garlemald descends into a new civil war over who will become the new emperor. Motives Those touched by the Echo and the beastmen tribes (as well as their primals) are dubbed the enemies of the empire, whose citizens and soldiers believe to be fighting for the greater good of their nation. Gaius van Baelsar even believed Eorzea must be "saved". Regula van Hydrus, on the other hand, recognizes the Echo as the best weapon to combat the primal menace, and the XIIth Legion is not averse to recruiting Far Eastern beastmen, such as Lupin conscripts and Kojin mercenaries. During the final stretch of version 1.0 missions and Legatus Van Baelsar's appearance, it was heavily hinted that the Ascians are also targeted, and the soldiers believed they must prevent a catastrophic event. During several missions, different characters proclaimed that the empire was "not the true enemy", which possibly meant that while they were antagonistic in their chosen methods, the Garleans may have wanted to prevent a terrible event. In spite of these implications, the empire caused such a catastrophe thanks to Nael van Darnus's Project Meteor: the artificial moon Dalamud descended from the heavens and released the captive Bahamut from within, devastating the land. Not all Garlean leaders had agreed with using Project Meteor to purge Eorzea, preferring conquest over scorched earth. Many had covertly aided the Eorzean Alliance against Van Darnus with the intent of having an intact Eorzea to conquer. In Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Emperor Varis states he shares the Scions' goal of eliminating the threat of primals, but acknowledges that their means are different. In Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Aulus mal Asina believes that Garleans are superior to other races in every way other than aetherial manipulation. In Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, the restored Solus explains the empire was founded by Ascians to sow chaos on the land. Varis is displeased and hesitates to follow the Ascian directions, believing men should walk their own path. Military The Garlean military is one of the most powerful in all of Hydaelyn due to the empire's technological progress. The army is divided into fourteen large-scale units known as legions, each comprised of ten infantry battalions known as cohors that are further broken down into three companies, or manipuli. Finally, a manipulus consists of two platoons, or centuriae. Individual soldiers tend to be defined by their role, such as hoplomachi (sword-and-shield fighters) or eques (spearmen). At the end of the Sixth Astral Era, two Garlean legions were present in Eorzea as part of the invasion force: the VIIth, led by Legatus Nael van Darnus, was stationed in the Dzemael Darkhold, and the XIVth, led by Legatus Gaius van Baelsar, was stationed in Silvertear Falls and responsible for holding Ala Mhigo. Following the Calamity, several strongholds were established by the XIVth Imperial Legion, chiefly near sites of Dalamud's debris and other strategic points. A third legion, the VIth, led by Legatus Regula van Hydrus, established an outpost on Azys Lla, intent on understanding how ancient Allag contained primals. The XIIth Imperial Legion eventually took over Gyr Abania once Zenos yae Galvus became the viceroy of Ala Mhigo. While it is unknown how they recruit soldiers from inside the empire, a good portion of the lower echelon imperial troops are conscripts from conquered areas, such as Ala Mhigo. After the fall of a city-state, many of its children are brainwashed into hating the primals and beastmen, and become loyal servants of the empire. Statements by the development team have confirmed that these conscripts are recruited with the promise of citizenship in Garlemald. One advantage to this is that some of these recruits can use magical arts, something native Garleans are unable to do. Examples of this include shinobi from the nation of Doma, once Master Gekkai became an imperial spymaster. To curb rebellion, the military never stations its conscripted recruits in their home provinces, sending them to other annexed territories instead. The empire uses magitek weaponry, out of which the Imperial Juggernaut is the most prominent, being used for both ground support and air battles due to its mobility and its powerful magitek cannon. The air forces are often backed by massive dreadnoughts. Despite their technological might, the Garleans do not hesitate to augment their military further by studying the ancient Allagans and recovering their relics, whose technology exceeded even their own. Naming conventions Garlean characters have a distinct naming convention different from those in Eorzea. They consist of a given name, a middle name denoting rank, and a surname taken from their family. In the event multiple titles are possessed, an example being Zenos yae Galvus, who is both the crown prince (yae) and a legatus (van), the highest rank (yae) takes precedence. The middle name, being more of a title than a name, can be changed or removed as necessary, as seen in Emperor Varis zos Galvus, who was known as Varis yae Galvus prior to his ascension, and Fordola rem Lupis, who was referred to simply as Fordola Lupis following her capture. The ranks observed so far: :Royalty: * zos: Emperor. * yae: Men of the royal family in the line of succession, the Emperor's wife, and the Emperor's mother. * wir: Member of the royal family with no claim to the throne, such as female heirs and their spouses. :Military: * van: Legatus or High Legatus * tol: Tribunus Laticlavius, leader of tribunes, second in command to the legatus. * sas: Tribunus Angusticlavius, assumes command of a secondary unit if a legion is split. Praefectus Castrorum, leader of a castrum and the highest rank attainable by a citizen of non-Garlean ancestry. * rem: Tribunus Militum. Primus pilus, commander of a legion's first cohort. Pilus prior, commander of remaining cohorts. * quo: Centurio, commander of a middle-sized unit of infantry. * pyr: Optio, a Centurio's assistant. Tesserarius, maintains communication between officers and soldiers. Decurio, commander of a small unit of infantry. * oen: Duplicarius, a veteran soldier. Legionarius, regular infantry primarily comprised of people of annexed territories seeking citizenship. :Specialists: * nan: Primus Architectus Magiteci, chief imperial magitek engineer and Lord Provost of the Magitek Academy. Architectus Magiteci, a magitek engineer. * mal: Praefectus Medicorum, high commander of field medics. Praefectus Architectorum, high commander of field engineers. * lux: Primus medicus, first medic. Architectus Ordinum, commander of a small unit of field engineers. * kir: Medicus Veteranus, a veteran field medic. Architectus Veteranus, a veteran field engineer. * jen: Medicus or Architectus, a field engineer. :Public Officials: * iyl: Dictator, a temporary leader appointed only in times of emergency. Princeps senatus, leader of the senate. * het: Consul, highest elected official and mayor of imperial capital. Praetor, minister of law and second to the Consul. Tribunus plebis, remnant of the old republic, represent public citizens. Aedilis, minister of city planning. Quaestor, minister of state finances. * goe: Censor, supervisor of public morality. Rector, ruler of an imperial province. Praeses, ruler of an imperial territory. Primus Frumentarius, commander of foreign and local operatives * fae: Praefectus, supervisor of civil servants. Vicarius, deputy to Rector. Senator. * eir: Decemvir, member of the Decemviri, ten magistrates adjusting litigation, distributing public land, writing laws among other tasks. Auctor Palatinorum, head of imperial palace servants. Frumentarius, a local or foreign operative. * dus: Eques, basic civil servants. Lictor, bodyguards and protectors of public peace. Notarius, Scrivener and record-keepers. Compulsor, tax collectors. Palatinus, imperial palace servants. :Citizens: * cen: Civis Fabrilis, artisans and other citizens working on manufacturing. * bas: Civis Mercatus, Merchants and other citizens working on services. Civis Fundamine, citizens working on collecting raw materials. :Non-citizens: * aan: Peregrinus, slaves and people of annexed territories. Citizenship may be granted for a display of exceptional skill or serving in the military for 20 years or more. Notable members * Solus zos Galvus (Founding Emperor; deceased) * Varis zos Galvus (Second Emperor; former High Legatus; deceased) ** Annia quo Soranus (Centurio; member of the royal guard) ** Julia quo Soranus (Centurio; member of the royal guard) * 1st Legion * 3rd Legion ** Lord Nerva (Legatus) * IVth Legion ** Noah van Gabranth (Legatus) * VIth Legion ** Regula van Hydrus (Legatus; deceased) ** Sylla mal Albinus (Praefectus Architectorum) * VIIth Legion ** Nael van Darnus ("The White Raven" and Legatus; deceased) ** Luscus (Tribunus) ** Atilus (Tribunus) * XIth Legion * XIIth Legion ** Zenos yae Galvus (Former Crown Prince and Legatus) ** Asahi sas Brutus (Ambassador; deceased) ** Yotsuyu goe Brutus (Praeses of Doma; deceased) ** Fordola rem Lupis ("The Butcher" and former Pilus Prior) ** Maxima quo Priscus ("The Neoteric" and former Centurio) ** Grynewaht pyr Arvina (Decurio; deceased) ** Aulus mal Asina (Praefectus Architectorum, deceased) * XIVth Legion ** Gaius van Baelsar ("The Black Wolf" and former Legatus; former Tribunus Angusticlavius of the XIth) ** Nero tol Scaeva (Former Tribunus Laticlavius) ** Livia sas Junius ("The Witch of Dalmasca" and Tribunus Angusticlavius; deceased) ** Rhitahtyn sas Arvina (Praefectus Castrorum; deceased) ** Aulus rem Vulso (Pilus Prior) * Vitus quo Messalla (Alaudae's leader; deceased) * Cato nan Mammula (formerly) * Cid nan Garlond (Former Architectus Magiteci) * Lucia goe Junius (Formerly) * Jenomis cen Lexentale (Former student of the Magitek Academy) ** Ramza bas Lexentale ** Alma bas Lexentale * Midas nan Garlond (Primus Architectus Magiteci; deceased) * Eline Roaille ("The Ivy") * Master Gekkai ("The Blind"; deceased) Enemies In version 1.0, Garlean troops could not be found outside of special events; they could only be fought during the main quest, inside the Dzemael Darkhold or the Aurum Vale, as part of some sidequests, or may have spawned at random at several camps. Helping fend off those Garlean invasions granted some missable achievements, deaspected crystals, faded pages and several types of potions. In A Realm Reborn, members of the XIVth Legion can be encountered near the Garlean outposts throughout Eorzea. Defeating them occasionally awards certain crafting materials not obtained from anywhere else. In Heavensward, members of the VIth Legion can be encountered in areas of Abalathia's Spine. In Stormblood, Garleans are frequently encountered during the Main Scenario quests and dungeons, though their presence on the overworld is largely confined to quest content. Musical themes Garlean appearances throughout the storyline are often accompanied by a ominous theme, notably played during the invasion of the Black Shroud and the Futures Perfect mission. It also plays when Gaius attacks the player and battles the members of the Circle of Knowing. This theme is reprised in A Realm Reborn and Heavensward, appearing in cutscenes whenever a major Imperial character is on-screen, such as Gaius or Nero. While under Garlean occupation, the anthem of the province of Gyr Abania is "The Measure of Our Reach". Gallery FFXIV Garlemald 01.png FFXIV Garlemald 02.png FFXIV Imperial Infantries.png|Imperial infantries. FFXIV Imperial Royal Guards.png|Imperial royal guards. FFXIV Imperial Samurai.png|Imperial samurai stationing in Doma territory. Etymology The name Garlean Empire seems to derive from Garland, the antagonist of the original Final Fantasy. As some people had been confused about the name of the empire, an explanation was posted on the Official Forums: "Garlemald is the name of the country, and Garlean is its adjectival form". Trivia * The ranks within the Garlean military are modeled after those of the Roman Empire. * The Garlean Empire's origins are similar to the Shinra Electric Power Company from Final Fantasy VII. * Native Garleans can be distinguished by the presence of a "third eye" on the forehead. The third eye is believed to improve the race's capacity for spatial recognition, giving them an advantage over other races when it comes to navigating aircraft or firing weapons. * The Garlean legati have numerological motifs that represent a game in the main series: ** Regula van Hydrus represents Final Fantasy VI, as the legatus of the VIth legion. He is fought within the Aetherochemical Research Facility on Azys Lla, which also holds the Warring Triad, which respectively recall the Magitek Research Facility, the Floating Continent, and the Final Fantasy VI Warring Triad. ** Nael van Darnus represents Final Fantasy VII, as the legatus of the VIIth legion. He is responsible for Project Meteor, a reference to the Final Fantasy VII Meteor, which ushered in the Seventh Umbral Era. He also recreated Sephiroth's famous scene from the Nibelheim Incident. ** Zenos yae Galvus represents Final Fantasy XII, as the legatus of the XIIth legion. He resembles Vayne Carudas Solidor, both as the emperor's son and the de facto ruler of an occupied state, and in the expansion's final battle, he harnesses a man-made version of a godly power to take on the form of a dragon, with the Echo standing in for nethicite and Shinryu standing in for the Undying. ** Gaius van Baelsar represents Final Fantasy XIV, as the legatus of the XIVth legion and a primary antagonist throughout both Legacy and A Realm Reborn, even featuring on the North American and European covers of the latter. ** Emperor and former High Legatus Varis zos Galvus represents Final Fantasy II, as the second emperor of the Garlean Empire who commands his fleet from the Dreadnought Gration, recalling the Final Fantasy II Dreadnought. References es:Garlemald pt-br:Império Garlean Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy XIV